Philip Shea (Ep 01 Buffalo '77)
EYEWITNESS SEASON ONE EP 01 BUFFALO '77 PHILIP SHEA BIO PHILIP'S RECAP: Lukas takes Philip out in the woods to record him doing tricks on his motorbike to post on youtube, later the two go to the Waldenbeck Cabin to relax and view the footage. Alone in the cabin Lukas and Philip start to express the feeling with each other when they are interupted by mobsters. The two go into hidding and end up witnessing a triple murder. When the killer (Ryan) notices Philip under the bed Lukas hits him over the head with a cast-iron skillet knocking him unconscious not releazing that he wasn't dead. The two boys escape and go to a pond to get rid of the gun. After Lukas dropped off Philip took the bus to New York to be with his mother. In the morning Anne sees Philip on the coach in front of her apt building and wakes him. They talk for awhile and then he takes to bus back to Tivoli where he is picked up by his Foster father and brought to school. While at school Philip tries to talk to Lukas, but Lukas wants to keep there relation ship secret so he starts a fight. Philip goes to the Sheriff offices to apologize for lying to his Foster mother (the Sheriff) and see the murder board at the station. That night at the Caldwell Ranch, Philips family is having dinner and trying to have a regular evening dinner but it does not go well. The next day Philip and Gabe meet with the principle about the fight. That evening Lukas is lisiting to music and Philip sneeks in to tell him that he thinks they are in the clear due to a shirtless man who was on the murder board. As they start kissing Lukas pulls away (again) scared about what the town will think about there releationship. After a brief arguement Lukas starts to give into his feeling for Philip and starts to strip him down until Philip stops him and tells him he has to decided if he wants to be with him or Rose then leaving the room hoping Lukas would follow. Lukas stands at the stairways and returns to his room to figure out what he wants. Philip is on the bus when he notices the man he thought was dead just walked on. SCREEN CAPTURES: EYEWITNESS EP 01 (7).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (01) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (10).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (02) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (27).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (03) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (28).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (04) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (32).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (05) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (37).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (06) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (41).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (07) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (47).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (08) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (55).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (09) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (57).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (10) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (61).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (11) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (64).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (12) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (69).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (13) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (74).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (14) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (80).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (15) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (84).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (16) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (93).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (17) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (111).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (18) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (113).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (19) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (115).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (19) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (117).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (20) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (118).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (21) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (137).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (22) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (139).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (23) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (143).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (24) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (146).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (25) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (152).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (26) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (155).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (27) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (175).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (28) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (176).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (29) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (177).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (30) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (192).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (31) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (193).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (32) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (195).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (33) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (197).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (34) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (210).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (35) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (225).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (36) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (227).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (37) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (230).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (38) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (235).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (39) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (241).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (40) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (243).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (41) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (244).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (42) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (251).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (43) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (254).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (44) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (258).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (45) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (260).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (46) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (264).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (47) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (266).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (48) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (269).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (49) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (271).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (50) EYEWITNESS EP 01 (272).png|Eyewitness: Philip Shea (51) Category:USA Network Category:Eyewitness Category:Philp Shea (Tyler Young)